A Sleepless Nightmare
---- Maaya Xavier twirled her parasol lightly as she walked under the stars. It wasn't raining, in fact, it was quite mild right now but still, she walked with her parasol up like some sort of noble. She walked in her uniform, crisp and clean as she hummed songs to herself. It was rather late at night - or early in the morning others could say - as she sighed a little. She had things to do tomorrow and yet here she was, wandering the towns at night because she couldn't quite get to sleep. She tutted at herself. This won't do, no it won't do at all, she thought before spinning around, making her way back towards the hotel the rest of the Troupe was staying at. Part of her knew there was no point, she had walked far and by the time she would get back it was time to start the day anew. Her heels kept clicking forward either way. A morning stroll was nice in the end after all. Andrei Sokolov was walking through the area. It was midnight, and as it was Wednesday, he wouldn't be sleeping at all. He fidgeted with a pebble that was in his hand, turning the corner and beginning to walk behind another person. Alarms rang in his mind, he hadn't expected someone to be walking at this time. It seemed suspicious. He casually pulled out his phone and began to search for it. He noticed a friend of his had asked him to help him in the search for a wanted individual. He sighed, taking a look at who it was. A pink-haired girl... He looked up and noticed the girl ahead of him, with magenta hair. He cursed under his breath. He had found his target. Maaya walked on with such a casual tone to herself. She had noticed the man behind her but didn't really cause herself for demand but she was getting rather lonely. Looking at her watch she started to slow down so she would be walking next to the man. She might as well make herself some company. With a small smile, she pulled her parasol down and started to use it as a stick to walk on. "Such a fine evening to walk on, don't you think, dear?" her tone was sickly sweet as always but her smile stayed. Too some it would seem almost crooked and evil while to others it would seem warm and welcoming. It just depended on what team they were on. He looked down at the girl next to him. She was drastically shorter than him. He decided to make conversation, maybe get some more information. "It is," he responded. They walked forwards in silence for some time. "I never caught your name," he began. "I'm Andrei." "Hmm, people call me Phantom, such a hideous name," she tutted and shook her head. "What are you doing out so late anyway, dear? Shouldn't you be sleeping, be ready for the new day as they say?" So she was who he thought he was. He acted as if the name was nothing of concern. "Interesting name," he responded. "I could say the same to you, Phantom." he continued. He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not tired." Maaya screwed up her face. This man was hard to read or to understand but she nodded anyway. "I guess something about a busy timetable just feels me with excitement for the new dawn. Maybe it is that that has kept me awake. Or maybe it's just the uncertainty, will the day go as planned or will it fall into your hands?" she looked back up at the young man and smiled. "I guess only time can tell," Andrei was surprised. He hadn't expected her to act so maturely, especially for her age. He sat down on a nearby bench, sighing. His warm breath met the cold air, and it created steam. "So, Phantom," he began. "What do you do for a living?" Maaya looked at the bench before her watch. Hoshi would be able to deal with the morning routines anyways she thought to herself before sitting down on the bench as well. Once comfty she turned to Andrei. "Well, some would say I am a gysipy while others will say I am a ringmaster of a circus and they would say I am just some girl barking orders from above," she laughed at her own joke a little before returning the question to him. He laughed in response. “That’s fun,” he responded. “Me? I make stuff. Little trinkets that help around. It’s pretty fun.” he finished. Sure, he was supposed to take her in, but he was starting to enjoy himself a bit. He pushed those thoughts away. He just had to confirm if she truly was his target. "Trinkets?" She looked at him up and down before catching her eyes on the ring. Shiny things always caught her eyes. "You're a jeweller?" Maaya asked, actually unsure of what kind of trinkets he was talking about. The man wore many weird things she had never seen before but so did almost everyone in this day and age. To be normal was to be weird, or so she thought. "Oh, no," he responded. He removed the ring from his finger and placed it onto his palm. "I make technological creations," he said, spinning the ring on his finger. As it did, it began to hover in front of them and produced a hologram of the area around them. He snapped his fingers, and the hologram vanished, the ring flying onto his finger. "Pretty cool, huh?" Maaya watched in awe for a while before smiling. "A powerful gift you got then, I am sure people are proud of these trinkets and some proud to own them," Maaya paused for a second. She smiled softly at the school as it started to clear a little. The stars watching over them. "Gotta love a view, right dear?" "It's nice, yeah..." he murmured. Did he really have to take her in? If he got enough proof, he was bound by his duty to take her in. He exhaled loudly, leaning back into the bench. "You from around these parts?" "I travel, lived a long time in Germany. Mainly my parent's fault," she laughed softly, nervous. "Haven't seen them since then, hoping I never see them from now on. Don't think I could even know what I will do," she shivered at the thought. She always hated the thought of her parents. SHe built her rule, her one rule of never harming someone physically and yet each time her parents just made her angry and she couldn-. With a deep breath, she forced a smile before looking at Andrei, her eyes were almost frosty a little. "Do you live here, Andrei sounds quite foreign to me, if you don't mind me saying that is," that right, change the subject to him. There was no need for her to talk about her personal life to a stranger. "I do live here now. I was born in Russia, stayed there until I was six," he responded. He began to fidget with his ring, unsure of what to talk about now. He had noticed her wanting to change the subject, not wanting to dwell on her past. She wasn't giving out more information than she had to, which was smart of course. "Earlier you said you were a ringmaster of a circus? Do you plan on performing anytime soon?" "Of course, I actually do a few acts. Tightrope, dancing, tightroping while dancing and I also use my quirk to try and grant wishes," she kicked her feet a little, swinging them from left to right. "It's pretty fun, been doing this stuff since I was like 10!"